


Doctor What

by oko



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Any gender, Anyone - Freeform, JUST FLUFF REALLY, Other, any sexuality, whenever, whoever - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oko/pseuds/oko
Summary: Non-Descript character is woken up by The Doctor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I wrote this a while ago, just thought I'd dig it up and let others enjoy it. I have no idea where I was going with this I'm basically just rambling the whole time.

“Hey? Wake up.” His voice was soft in my ear, close and calm. I only groaned, my face in my pillow, at this time, there was no acting civil. There was a chuckle and a hand on my back, in between my shoulder-blades, gently shaking me awake. I shifted my shoulders, then whole body to the side, that’s where I saw him standing, lent against the dresser, arms crossed, one foot over the other with a small smile etched across his face. It sounded creepy, but it wasn’t.

“Y’know,” I said quietly, his eyebrows rose further on his forehead, “You look really creepy standing there like that.” He laughed.

“C’mon!” He clapped his hands twice and proceeded to repeatedly yell, ‘Up!’ at me while I stayed motionless in my warm bed. Once he realized I wasn’t going to move, he moved closer. He sat on the edge of the bed, next to me. “Why are you not moving?” I sighed.

I sat up and managed to get my legs over the side of the bed without hitting him. I lay my head in his shoulder and closed my eyes. “I’m tired.”

“That’s not a good enough reason! C’mon! Let’s go on an adventure!” 

My eyes were closed as I groaned softly, “Nooo.” He moved, we were sitting across from each other, my legs crossed and his bent at a slightly weird angle. I moved my head into the crook of his neck. He put a warm hand at the base of my neck and another on my thigh. I hummed, happy, at least for a while. “Can’t we ever just, y’know, chill, here in the TARDIS? Without having to deal with Daleks and Oods and that bullshit?”

“Haven’t even given it a thought.”

“Wait.” I pulled my head back, his hand dropped to my other leg, ”What did you say?”

“What?”

“No, just then, what did you say?”

“I said, I haven’t given it a thought?” I could tell he was confused, and that’s just what I wanted.

I laughed, loud and he smiled despite the situation. “Now, that! Is something you don’t hear every day! You see, you are so uptight,” He scoffed and muttered something like, ‘Tired my ass.’ I stopped talking and stared at him for a moment, my face stone cold. “Yes that scrawny ass must be tired too, because as I said before,” another look, “You’re so uptight, you barely have the patience to think about things that have nothing to do with the task at hand, and there is always a task at hand.”

“Well,” He said shortly, looking at me in the eyes, a magnificent twinkle in his and a wide smile on his face, “There’s not always a task at hand.”

“When? When has there never been a task at hand?”

“Well, now.” He was quiet, a cheeky smile on his face.

“Cheeky.” My eyebrows rose momentarily. He was never like this, but I can’t say I wasn’t enjoying it.

He laughed as he rested his forehead on mine. His warm breath fanned my face and I closed my eyes, savouring the moment before he made me start running again.


End file.
